Hiccup!
by GitahMuttan
Summary: Little did Yui know that eating that much would be a tragic moment for her. But her little kouhai was always there to help her out...  Yui/Azu Chapter 2 up! Mio/Ritsu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Well, a oneshot that had came across my head some weeks ago, and I only had the time to write it till now. So yeah, this is just a hilarious one shot about Yui eating too much cake. Well, there isn't anything more to say... ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own K-on! If I did, this is an OVA! XDD

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah!" Ritsu exclaimed as everyone inside the room looked attentively onto her. She held a suspicious grin on her face. This had made shivers run towards Yui's spine. She already knew that there wouldn't be anything great if she will do what she'll said this time around. Her suggestions were all failures after all.<p>

"I heard from someone out there that a passionate kiss would cure someone's hiccups!" She exclaimed as she stood up from her chair, placed both of her hands on her waist, and laughed in an evil-like tone that could irritate anyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup!<strong>

**A K-on! Oneshot**

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary after school for the Houkago Tea Time as they enter their club room, all of them came inside at once because of a rare coincidence. Usually, the club wasn't doing anything that was related to music. They usually eat sweets or chat about things which were really unrelated to music for the whole club meeting. But their rhythm guitarist, Azusa Nakano wants to practice just like what other Light Music Clubs were doing normally. She quickly stood up just right after they sat down. Everyone was now staring at the standing Azusa, which quickly spoken up right after she received those strange stares.<p>

"Let us have practice today! The festival is near so we should give it all that we got! What do you say?" Azusa said, in a very confident manner. She closed her eyes right after her statement because of embarrassment. But it seems that nobody had received her request as Yui started to talk, ignoring her statement.

"Mugi-chan, do you have some cake with you today?" Yui asked, her eyes was now sparkling just like a star five hundred light years away. Mugi smiled as she headed for her bag, to get the request of her dear Yui-chan.

"Of course, would you want some?" Mugi offered as she raised the cake from the place where it was secluded a while ago. Yui continued to watch with her dazzling eyes as her world turned into a slow motioned one. AS Mugi moved from her bag towards them, it was like fifty percent slower of the normal speed of other people's eyes. Good thing that she was snapped out of the unusual trance of hers towards cake by Ritsu.

"Hey Yui! You're drooling for the cake!" Ritsu exclaimed, making Yui stood up quickly off her feet, wiping off the said 'drool' on her mouth. When she snapped out, she became surprised when she saw that the Mugi who was standing far away from her a while ago was now in front of her. She let out a gasp but was quickly replaced by a smile. She had noticed that the cake was ready to be served.

The cake was just one of the ordinary strawberry cakes, but who cares. Any cake that Mugi would bring is always making Yui feel like she was in heaven or something related to that.

"Ohh!" Yui exclaimed as she saw her part of the cake being pushed closer onto her. She could now inspect the speculations of the said strawberry cake. She smiled in satisfaction right after a few seconds and prepared to eat, until she noticed something wrong. The other members of the band wasn't touching their respective cakes, she smiled as a thought had strucked her mind.

"Aren't you going to eat you part guys?" The expression that she held in her face obviously showed that she wanted everything, she felt quite greedy today...

"Why? Do you want it?" Mio asked as Yui's sparkling eyes even more intensified as she nodded her head in a fast manner because of the sudden urge of excitement that is running all throughout her body. Mio smiled gratefully as she pushed her plate of cake towards Yui.

"There, Take It, I'm not in the mood of eating cakes today anyway." Mio said, making a little alibi just in case Ritsu would play another prank for hers truly, too bad that her alibi won't work against our drummer.

"Really? You're not in the mood of...eating?" Ritsu said, pausing dramatically before she said the last word. Mio didn't gave her a glance as she searched for anything that would divert her attention away from their band's drummer. Ritsu continued to coo and started an attempt to tease Mio, albeit the circumstances.

"Maybe... Just maybe, Mio-chan doesn't want to eat many sweets because she is monitoring her weight!" Ritsu exclaimed, changing the tone of her voice, she was clearly revealing her real intention for doing this, which is for the laughs. Mio's cheeks flushed pink as she heard the words of Ritsu. She got a point there, she is getting quite fat these days. She needs to reduce some carbohydrate intake. Too bad that Ritsu wasn't done yet. Ritsu grinned at the certain idea that she had obtained moments ago. Mio rose her hands and shook them in a weird manner but Ritsu started to talk again.

"Look at those Mio-chan! Your fats are sticking out!" Ritsu laughed as she squeezed Mio's belly, making Mio's blush intensify to a higher level. She pleaded for Ritsu to stop, holding in the urge to hit her head hard.

"Stop it Ritsu, It's not funny!" Mio screamed, but Ritsu seemed to be a deaf and didn't paid any attention towards the statement of Mio's and continued to stretch and pull her belly. After some weird moments, Mio couldn't hold the urge in any longer as she raised her hand, one hundred miles per hour in speed which stopped at exactly ninety degrees, which was right in Ritsu's head. Ritsu fell down from her seat into the floor, face first. Good thing that she had managed not to pass out because of the huge impact. Mio huffed as she crossed her arms and didn't even checked if Ritsu was alright.

The other members of the band watched the little commotion that was made by their drummer and bassist. They held unique sweat drops in their respective temples. Well, in the case of Mugi, it's different. She definitely loved the scene that Ritsu and Mio had made. She had always loved every single girl to girl interactions. Even though this kind of events happens normally in this room, it was still a strange sight to see. Yui recovered from the confused state of hers and thanked Mio properly.

"Thanks Mio-chan! You're the best!" Yui said as she raised her fist up in the air. Her face showing gratefulness for their bassist. Ritsu had quickly recovered from the attack of Mio's and quickly planned ahead for a surprise attack. Too bad for her that she was knocked back down in the floor by a life threatening punch from Mio, which clearly hit her directly based on her reaction.

"I hadn't done anything yet!" Ritsu complained as she tried to stand up, but fell down just right after she mentioned her statement. She was knocked out by Mio.

"You hadn't done anything 'yet'!" Mio countered her with the same statement, giving emphasis on the last word she said. This made Ritsu stop blabbering and had mustered up some strength to stand up and go back to her proper seat. She gave Mio a glance but the only thing she did was huff and turn around quickly just right after. Ritsu gave out a huge sigh just enough for everyone to hear, but Mio didn't paid any attention to her little show. Yui got another idea up on her head and asked Ritsu for her part of the cake too.

"Hey Ricchan, are you going to eat your cake? Cause if you don't-" Yui's sentence was cut short by the sound of Ritsu's plate going for Yui. Yui could only look at the three plates of cake she was going to eat right now. She rushed her head back up and thanked Ritsu.

"Thanks Ricchan!" Yui said as she gladly accepted her part, now Yui had the half- no, half and almost a quarter of the whole cake. She glanced over Mugi, without any delay, her slice of cake came sliding towards Yui's direction. Yui is one lucky girl, having these kind of friends is fun for sure. The only remaining part she needed to get before she could chow them all down to support her stomach is Azusa's part. So, she started to ask her for it.

"Ne, Azu-nyan," Yui said as she stood up and walked closer to the younger guitarist. Azusa stared at the older one in confusion, she already knew that she was going to ask her part of cake and she had already made out a plan, she'll definitely be successful this time around. She smiled as she awaited for Yui's request.

"If you don't want to eat your pa-" Her sentence was cut for the second time around as Azusa quickly came up with a proper reply.

"You can have it," Azusa said

"Really?" Yui asked, surprised.

"In one condition." this had attracted the attention of the other bandmates as they stared at Azusa in awe. They had never thought giving a condition was a great idea, but they lack the idea when Yui had executed the 'requesting' thingy towards them. All that they could do is facepalm mentally because of Azusa's awesomeness.

"If it is for cake, I'll do anything!" Yui exclaimed as she held that determined look on her face. She would definitely do the impossible to complete her whole cake. Azusa smiled at the acceptance of the deal of Yui's. She announced the condition afterwards.

"We're going to practice right after you're done eating, is that alright?" Azusa said teasingly as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for Yui's reply.

"But I would be tired and would definitely go to sleep right after eating that much!" Yui complained as she waved both of her arms from left to right. Azusa grinned as she moved the plateful of cake farther from Yui. Everything going smoothly just as planned.

"Then no cake for you senpai." She said confidently as she watched Yui's determine look to change into sorrow and sadness. Yui had no choice but to practice right after her buffet like eating spree.

"Alright Azu-nyan..." Yui said with a sigh. "You win, let's practice right after." Yui said as she reached for the unreachable cake. Azusa looked at everyone with a smile. each other band member returned her smile too as she praised herself mentally because of victory. She slided the plateful of cake towards Yui. That piece will complete the whole cake for Yui.

Yui stared at the five platefuls of cake right in front of her, ready to be eaten by nobody but her. She started to drool because of too much excitement. Her friends helped her to go back to the real world by waking her mental mind up. She stopped fantasizing over the cake and prepared herself for the chow them all down.

"Itadakimasu!" Yui announced as she started to chow down in five plates in one time, that might be a new world record. Everyone stared at her in full attention with confused looking faces as she globbered down each plate in less than a minute. Mio looked at the guitarist with worried looking eyes. She remembered that eating too much food in a single time might cause you some trouble.

"Yui-chan, maybe you should slow down for a bit. You know, you might caught hic-"

"Hic!"

Mio's sentence was cut when Yui's hiccup sounded throughout the room. Everyone remained silent seconds after Yui's release. All of them had sweat drops formed on the top of their heads. When Mio recovered from the state of being shocked, she finished her unfinished sentence.

"cups..." Mio ended her sentence as she quickly recovered from the state of trance she was once in. All of the other members of the band snapped out after a minute of despair, they wouldn't snap out if this wasn't because of Yui's hiccups sounding through the room in every fifteen seconds. They continued to stare at her, with mouths open wide. Soon enough, Ritsu broke the awkward silence that had engulfed the whole club room.

"You've caught some hiccups there private!" Ritsu said as she walked over Yui and tapped her shoulders. Yui looked at everyone with those beautiful eyes of hers. Her look quickly turned into an rueful look as she thought about not going to fulfill her promise to her beloved Azu-nyan. She really wanted to practice one in a while, but why did she caught this hiccups in this particular time?

"Yeah... **hic!**" Yui said, the hiccup ringing all throughout the room, making everyone laugh in nervousness. How would they practice if their lead guitarist plus lead vocalist had hiccups. There are only two ways to let them have practice, to replace her for voice, or cure her hiccups.

"Maybe we can ret- **hic! **retire for the day... and practice tomorrow!" Yui recommended as a smile crept up her face, while Azusa had done otherwise. This had made Yui more worried. She really wanted to practice, for Azu-nyan.

"Let's try to **hic! **to cure my **hic**cups." Yui suggested, quickly making the frown that formed in Azusa's face to turn upside down. Ritsu had a huge grin plastered on her face as she started to brag again.

"You have no fear! Doctor Ritsu is here!" Ritsu announced as she acted like a doctor, holding a pen and a notebook. She was just like a normal pre schooler as she attempted to look like a doctor. All of them watched at Ritsu with different types of smiles and laughs.

"Really, Ricchan? You'll help me to cure **hic **my hiccups?" Yui asked, pleading for Ritsu to say yes.

"Of course!" Ritsu replied back, making Yui's eyes sparkle once more. Everyone watched this little scene with great smiles, knowing that the band will always be together in struggles like this.

"Yosh, let's get rid of that hiccup of yours, shall we?" Mio said, standing up from her seat, and was soon followed by the two other members, Mugi and Azusa. They had grouped themselves up and cheered.

"Let's go! **hic!" **The whole band said, it was clearly known that they aren't doing anything related to music this time around, again. Yui's hiccup made the whole band giggle, including Yui herself. Everyone smiled to each other again as they started to make a table for sharing ideas on how to remove hiccups.

"All right, suggestions are now being accepted, if you have hiccups, what you should do to get rid of them?" Ritsu said, opening up the table for suggestions. Mugi smiled as she raised her hand confidently, she had a method inside her mind.

"I heard from my butler that an effective way to remove hiccups was to try to stop your breathing for 15 seconds!" She exclaimed. Yui became excited as she really wanted to try the method already. She had arranged herself in front of the whole band and prepared to make an attempt.

"**hic. **you guys count for **hic **me okay?" Yui asked pleadingly for the cooperation of the whole band. They all nodded in agreement as Yui placed a hand on her nose, inhaling a huge amount of air and started to hold her breath, there goes the counting for the others.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9" Everyone counted. As every seconds passed, Yui's breath capacity decreased as she started to turn red because of the need of air. She knew that she can't last any longer, they continued to count as her ability to hold her breath decreased and decreased...

"10...11...12...**HIC!" **The promised fifteen seconds wasn't fulfilled as Yui's roaring hiccups echoed all throughout the room again. Everyone could only sigh in despair. Mugi's idea won't work this time. Everyone gathered back around for them to share another set of thoughts on how to cure Yui's hiccups.

"So... Mugi's plan didn't work, so let's share more ideas!" Ritsu announced as she held a determined look on her face as she continued her statement, "We are not going anywhere but here until Yui's hiccups was cured, are you all with me?" She exclaimed as she invited everyone for a team cheer once more.

"HAI!" They all exclaimed, well, except for Yui because she released another set of hiccups. This had obtained everyone a giggle. Yui could only laugh nervously at the attention that was being paid onto her. She was really happy that everyone was helping. She knew that she was the one and only reason that everyone is being prevented from practicing. But, them together will solve almost everything!

"Hmm..." They all started to think things over right after their little team up. Little did they knew that thinking some solutions wasn't that easy.

"Oh! Oh! I got an idea!" Ritsu said as she rose up again from her seat, she held one of those mischievous grins that she had as always. She announced her idea right after everyone asked her what was on her mind.

"I just remembered that hiccups will be cured if you'll drink lots of water at the same time!" She exclaimed as she raised her eyebrows up and down, making everyone convinced that her idea might work.

"Why hadn't we thought of this in the first time we started?" Azusa complained as everyone only laughed because of the ridiculous reaction of the bluish black haired guitarist.

Yui nodded her head as she got another round to try and cure her hiccups. Mio and Mugi helped themselves to fetch some water for Yui to drink into. There was a huge jug that Mugi had brought just today. Good thing that she had felt an urge that she should bring this piece of apparatus for a certain reason. Yui held a teacup and started pouring water onto it. Everyone smiled and Yui prepared herself to drink.

"Don't drink too much. It might cause you stomachache next." Mio warned as she stared at their lead vocalist and guitarist. Yui only gave her a nod as she started her drinking spree.

After some minutes, Yui had finished a total of ten teacups of water. She had almost vomited because of the huge amount of water intake she had administered. Everyone stared at her in silence as they waited for the result. Ritsu was determined that her plan wouldn't fail her. After 15 seconds, there wasn't any sign of hiccups coming from Yui. Everyone's smile intensified as Yui announced that she was cured.

"Hey everyone, it seems that my hiccups are **HIC!**" They had failed again...

"gone..." Yui finished her statement in a sorrowful manner as everyone's smile turned upside down. It turned upside down again right after they had came up with the same idea. They had promised that they aren't going anywhere without Yui's hiccups were cured right? Then they have to try and complete everything up. There is a solution to any problem.

"We are not going to give up right?" Azusa said, making everyone's fighting spirit to intensify, they replied with powerful looks on their faces.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hic...Hic...Hic...Hic"<strong> Yui's hiccups had indicated the long duration of time that had passed with them having no ideas on how to cure hiccups. There wasn't any ideas that had came in anyone's head. Even though everyone really wanted to practice, but the ideas on how to remove hiccups just can't come inside of their heads. Until... Ritsu had another idea up in her head.

"Oh yeah!" Ritsu exclaimed as everyone inside the room looked attentively onto her. She held a suspicious grin on her face. This had made shivers run towards Yui's spine. She already knew that there wouldn't be anything great if she will do what she'll said this time around. Her suggestions were all failures after all.

"I heard from someone out there that a passionate kiss would cure someone's hiccups!" She exclaimed as she stood up from her chair, placed both of her hands on her waist, and laughed in an evil-like tone that could irritate anyone! Yui had her face heated up as she thought about her kissing someone inside this room. She would feel like she would be in heaven when that happens.

"Well **Hic! **who am I going to kiss... p-passionately?" Yui stuttered the last word after a pause. Everyone inside the room thought that this wasn't a great idea... except for Mugi and Ritsu. Because Ritsu is the one who endorsed the idea while Mugi was a person who had always loved every single girl-to-girl moment.

"You're the one who will choose, is that fine?" Ritsu asked Yui, in a slightly teasing monotone. Yui had her head pulled up by some kind of force. She had already someone in mind and that certain someone already knows that she was the one who will be chosen by her senpai. Azusa sighed mentally as she froze dead on her current position.

'I'm just going to hope for the impossible.' She thought as she continued to be like a frozen dairy product.

"Well... Are you up for it Azu-nyan?" Yui said in a cheerful tone, without any interruptions of her hiccups. Azusa blushed furiously as the heat she was releasing unfroze herself and quickly shiver because of mixed emotions. Her blushing face would be visible even if you are meters away from the supplier of the heat.

"N-No. Why would I kiss you Yui-senpai?" she asked, trying to get out of this situation. Of course, she liked her senpai. Even it was just a little affection towards the girl, she knew that this situation wouldn't be fine if they would continue. She would be embarrassed forever if she did something like this with her senpai.

"Oh come on Nakano, you were the one who requested to practice so why won't you give it a try?" She said, countering the rejection Azusa. That made Azusa snapped. Ritsu is right, she was the one who insisted that they should practice today. She was in the middle of a battle with herself right now.

'Why wouldn't I try it? I would like it anyway...' Her blush intensified even more at the thought of her liking the kiss she would most likely share with her senpai. Everyone had noticed her red hue as they started to comfort the little kitten, encouraging her to do it for the sake of Yui.

"go and try it Azusa-chan, I'm sure that you'll do great!" Mugi encouraged, giggling a bit right after her statement. This had made Azusa's situation to be worse than she had thought. Why? Why won't she just do it for her senpai. It's for the band after all.

"N..No.." She repeated the word she had said before. Yui's hiccup had disturbed the cold atmosphere they were at the particular time. Yui had gotten another idea up on her head. She was so determined to cure her hiccups and at the same time, make a lovely moment with her Azu-nyan. She smiled as she moved towards the little kitten.

'Hope that this would work...' Yui thought mentally as she would risk her current relationship with Azusa...

"I just can't let Yui-senpai and me do some-" Azusa's sentence was cut by her senpai's lips pressing onto hers. She was completely shocked that she had let her eyes going wide open. She hadn't noticed that her Yui-senpai was already aiming for the kiss. The first thing that came onto her mind was to quickly break the kiss and run away right after. But, soon after, her feelings had taken over the whole situation as she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the kiss she was making with her senpai. a thought had crossed her mind.

'Ritsu-senpai said... 'Passionately' right? How would we do it?' Her question was quickly answered as their lips' contact intensified even more, Azusa hadn't noticed that even her senpai's tongue was already inside her mouth. She could only sigh in relief mentally because she had made the right choice, to not break the kiss. Meanwhile, the people who were watching the kiss they had made was all shocked. Ritsu had never expected this to happen. She wasn't sure if this was a way to cure hiccups also. Mugi was blushing furiously as she watched the whole scene. This was the most affectionate one that she had watched for a little while now. and Mio just watched them with a smile that had crept onto her face.

The two had broken the kiss a minute after. Gasping for air, they had faced the opposite direction and hadn't talk for centuries, at their time at least. Both of them turned around at the same time just to face each other. Another eternity to spare for the two who had stared onto each other's eyes. Until Yui broke the silence.

"Was my kiss... good?" Yui asked teasingly and in a tensed way and it was super effective as Azusa's face turned red once more.

"..." She hadn't replied.

Everyone watched in amazement as they wanted to say something, but it can't really come out. The awkward silence was quickly cut off by Ritsu, realizing that she was victorious... Yui's hiccups was already gone.

"Hey guys! Yui got rid of her hiccups!" She announced, making the blushing Yui and Azusa snap out of her thoughts. This time, her hiccups was really gone.

"Really!" Yui cooed as she asked everyone, but she had confirmed to herself that her hiccups was already gone. Everyone laughed at the sudden screech she had released. Azusa was still blushing furiously as she stated the thing she had wanted to do in millenniums. to have practice.

"So... L-Let us have p-practice, shall w-we?" She stuttered. The feeling of Yui's lips was still on hers as she moved shakily towards her guitar, and picked it up afterwards. Everyone had followed her right after, agreeing with her. With the time that they had, they could play for an hour.

As everyone got onto their positions, Ritsu tapped her drumsticks together as everyone waited for the correct timing to start the song. There, they were now playing the intro of their crowd pleaser, which was Fuwa Fuwa Time. Everyone smiled to themselves as they can feel the normal feeling of being together as one. Everything went well until...

"**HIC!" **Another roar of hiccups echoed all throughout of the room as the music halted to a stop.

"Mio-chan?"

"**Hic!" **It was Mio's turn to experience hiccups.

* * *

><p><strong>The End... Or is it the End?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, that's it! I'm sorry if there was something wrong with my work. But please, feel free to point them all out. I wouldn't be hurt at all. XD I might continue this by having Mio's turn... if anyone would want to, then I should make it, if I have more free time. Haha. I would most likely correct my work in terms of grammar tomorrow, or some time...

Any comments, suggestions, flames, praises and criticisms are welcome!

Other news...

My stories being updated was going in a slow manner. I'm sorry because school + laziness = nothingness. But please do cope up with my personal problems. and please do wait for the next chapter of "AfterLife Tea Time" (The sequel to "Goodbye Tears" which was located on the Angel Beats and K-on! crossover.) and other stories would be updated also.

Thanks for reading! and have a great day ahead of you!


	2. Mio!

**A/N: **Ok! I'm in the mood of writing today, and I became more psyched because of the vast number of reviews and favorites. (YEAH! That was already 'vast' for me okay? XD). Anyway, here is Mio's part. Enjoy this bonus part of the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own K-on! How many times had I said it?

* * *

><p>As everyone got onto their positions, Ritsu tapped her drumsticks together as everyone waited for the correct timing to start the song. There, they were now playing the intro of their crowd pleaser, which was Fuwa Fuwa Time. Everyone smiled to themselves as they can feel the normal feeling of being together as one. Everything went well until...<p>

"**HIC!" **Another roar of hiccups echoed all throughout of the room as the music halted to a stop.

"Mio-chan?"

"**Hic!" **It was Mio's turn to experience hiccups.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiccup!<strong>

**Bonus Chapter**

**Mio!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stopped playing their instruments with different timings, which resulted into the huge rummage of their instruments that can hurt anyone's ear. Everyone stared at Mio with shocked look on their faces. This was a huge occurence. Hiccups wasn't meant to be contagious right? Mio looked back at them with a nervous smile on her face. She was also blushing because of the thought that she had to kiss someone passionately too for her to get rid of her hiccups. Utter silence had covered the whole music room as they stared onto each other.<p>

"**Hic!**" Mio's hiccups had broken down the tense atmosphere that they had made as everyone snapped out of their trance, or Mio's trance maybe. Yui began to talk shortly afterwards.

"Mio-chan had caught the hiccups too? I never knew that this can be passed on others!" Yui exclaimed as she started to panic on herself which made everyone to laugh slightly, except for Mio and Azusa. Mio was still awaiting for the next roar of her hiccup while Azusa was still caught up from the kiss she and Yui had shared just a while ago. Even though Yui wasn't paying attention to the kiss she and Azusa had shared, It was still a huge bother for Azusa, she was thinking of skipping club activities tomorrow just because of the situation she and Yui had been caught in.

"Maybe, may..**hic!** be it could be contagious." Mio stated, her awaited next roar of hiccups was present in her statement. Ritsu grinned as she had another great idea for her to tease her beloved Mio-chan.

"Maybe... just maybe... MIO-CHAN HAD SNUCK SOME CAKE AWAY FROM YUI AND ATE THEM ALL AT ONCE!" Ritsu screamed, making everyone look confused onto her because of her idea as always. This had caused some 'angry' animation bubbles to appear above Mio's head, and everyone was prepared to see another lump above Ritsu's head.

"EHH! Mio-chan give me back my cake!" Yui screamed, wanting to eat more cake even though she had eaten a whole cake a while ago. This had made Azusa snap out of her thoughts, she didn't want her senpai to eat more cake. She doesn't want to kiss her for the second time around. Just thinking about the situation makes her wanting to go home right away. She exclaimed,

"No way Yui-senpai! No more cake for you today!" She lectured her senpai in a high tone, which made Yui stop talking and quickly tear up afterwards. Azusa never knew that Yui would be this emotional just because of cake. The angry Mio calmed down for a bit and roared a hiccup, which was ignored by everyone because their attention was focused on the near to cry Yui.

"Why Azu-nyan? Don't you want to kiss me again?" Yui exclaimed retrieving her snot that came out of her nose. This had made everyone sweat drop. Azusa thought that there was a more important matter than this. Even though this was also important as itself.

"No, that's not the point..." Azusa muttered softly, having doubts about her senpai. This had made another chance for Ritsu to make another teasing spree. She held that signature grin on her face as she started to talk.

"So Azusa liked her kiss with her senpai eh?" Ritsu exclaimed, making Azusa blush furiously and making Yui do the same also. Azusa quickly shook her head in a fast manner as she started to make up some silly excuses.

"No, I don't like our kiss." She said bluntly, making Yui to tear up once more, Azusa was completely stuck in the middle, her mind started to spin as Yui talked once more.

"You didn't like o-our k-kiss Azu-n-nyan?" Yui said, sobbing softly, Azusa's mind stopped spinning as the words came out from her mouth on its own.

"Ok ok ok Yui-senpai, let us just say that I liked your kiss... a little." Azusa's little statement had made everyone's eyes lit up, except for Mio who quickly hiccuped at the moment she heard the statement of Azusa's. Because of utter happiness, Yui spoke up once more.

"Really Azu-nyan!" Yui said as her eyes started to brighten up once more. This had made Azusa a little scared as she started to move some steps backwards. Yui started to move towards her as she continued to move backwards, until she was prevented by their table. Azusa heard the words that she didn't want to hear.

"Let's do it again!" Yui exclaimed as she appeared right in front of Azusa, and enveloped her in a hug, which made her blush intensify to its limits. Just before Yui's face come closer onto her, she had given her a well deserved slap on the face which echoed all throughout the room. Everyone watched the commotion with sweat drops on their temples. Oh, and for Mugi, she watched with a blushing face.

"She really love me, doesn't she?" Yui said as she faced the other way around, looking onto Mio while holding the red palm print on her face, waiting for a response. The response she get was only Mio's hiccup which was rather strange. To break to strange atmosphere that was being built up, Ritsu was planning to continue her teaasing spree as she turned the topic of discussion upside down.

"Anyway, I'm really sure that Mio snuck some cake out of Yui..." Ritsu said, intentionally making Mio mad, the angry bubble was back on her head as she tried to restrain herself from breaking down. But, as Ritsu continued to blabber some more, she already had her hand up, ready to assault Ritsu's head.

Ritsu's world slowed down as she watched Mio's fist fly through the air, on the first time that she saw the direction where Mio's fist was going to, she was very sure that the fist would hit her directly, hard. But, as Mio's fist almost enclosed the gap between itself and Ritsu's face, the unexpected happen.

Mio let out a hiccup that had made her fist to turn some degrees off target. This had made Ritsu evade the killing blow which made Mio completely shocked. They stayed in the same position while the others watch with awe. It was so rare that Ritsu would evade her punch. Ritsu broke the silence once again.

"Huh, looks like you had missed me Mio-chan!" That statement of hers wasn't meant to have a double meanings but it was Mio who misunderstood the whole situation as her fist turned back towards Ritsu's direction. Before Ritsu can react, Mio's fist was already connected with the top of Ritsu's head. After some seconds, Ritsu fell down on the ground, with another lump on her head. Mio huffed in victory as she started to walk towards the opposite direction.

Everyone was taking care of their own businesses. Yui was still holding her red printed cheek, Azusa was still facing the other direction...away from her Yui-senpai, Ritsu was still lying on the ground, face first, Mugi was still stunned because of the huge amount of yuri she was experiencing. Mio was the only one who wants to get rid of her hiccups by now. but it seems that there wasn't any ideas that were coming in. Ritsu had recovered from the jab she received and quickly suggested something.

"Just like Yui had done, kiss someone passionately!" Ritsu exclaimed, as she scouted for someone who would want to do it for Mio. Her head began to move from left to right, then right to left. There, she had concluded that there wasn't anyone that would be suitable for her no other than...

herself of course!

So, Ritsu had declined the idea before anything nasty comes up.

"Ah, maybe some other idea might w-work!" Ritsu stuttered, as she started to brainstorm for more ideas on how to get rid of hiccups. Everyone around her was confused on a high level as they began to wonder why did Ritsu cancelled the idea. Everyone snapped out of their specific obsessions on the time being as they joined in the commotion. But, Mio was the one who got an idea why, and this time, she was the one whose going to tease Ritsu.

'Time or revenge.' Mio thought happily as she started to talk.

"Maybe, just maybe. Ritsu **hic! **doesn't want to see me kissing people **hic!" **Mio finished her sentence, this had made the two of them blush lightly as Mio tried to keep her cool. That wasn't the thing that she wanted to deliver, but somehow, those words had got through her mouth. Ritsu protested about her hypothesis, she doesn't want to be defeated easily.

"No! That's not it!" Ritsu exclaimed once more as she lifted off another jug of water with a glass on her left hand. She pushed the jug in front of Mio and poured water onto it.

"I had another idea, they said that if you drink a glass of water while stopping your breath cures hiccups!" Ritsu said, trying to convince everyone for Mio to try it out. Mio held a confused look because she hadn't expected for Ritsu to deliver such an idea. Everyone except Ritsu thought that it was just a hybrid of the two earlier ideas. Ritsu wasn't sure to herself that her idea will work but its work the try. All that she needed to do is convince everyone.

"What do ya say?" Ritsu asked as she looked around, just to see the different expressions that were tinted on everyone's faces. Ritsu gave them a confused look as she let Mio have the glass full of water. "Go on M-Mio. Try it!" Ritsu said as she let go of the glass which was enclosed in Mio's hand.

"A-Alright.."Mio was convinced by Ritsu, and this had made Ritsu smile a bit. She had escaped from that plan hole. All that she needs to do is get out of everything. And for the better, make this theory effective.

"Here we go..." Mio said as she placed a hand on her nose, and placed the glass on top of her lips. Everyone watched in an observable manner as Mio started to gulp the water. Seconds passed and Mio was halfway to finish the cup, everyone had closed the gap between them and the place where Mio was standing. They began to cheer when there wasn't any signs of Mio's hiccups as she finished the 3/4 part of the cup of water. Until...

Mio's hiccups roared around the room, not only that, but the water that was once inside her mouth was now released from her mouth. Unluckily, it hit directly on the face of Ritsu's. Everyone watched in awe as every single second played in their minds like minutes. As the scenario finishes, Ritsu and Mio stared at each other, after some seconds of utter silence. They both laughed in front of each other. Laughing about the horrible and funny situation they had been through just now.

"hahaha**hic**haha!" They laughed themselves out as Ritsu wiped the water out of her face with the water. Mio had also helped to clean her face up. This had made every member of the band to laugh at the same scene. Mio and RItsu was quite happy because they had never laughed like this onto each other for a long time now. But, the problem was still there, Mio's hiccups was still there.

"Ano... Mio-chan's hiccups was still there right?" Yui asked, talking just right after a long time of being silent. Everyone looked at her direction and nodded slowly at the realization. They were so caught up in the happy moment that they had forgotten about the main conflict of this story.

And so, everyone had sat down in their respective seats and started to brainstorm for such ideas to cure hiccups. Even though Yui's was cured by a kiss with Azusa, Mio wouldn't want to kiss anyone just because she wanted to cure her hiccups. So, she would suggest another idea, until she was prevented by Yui to do so as she got there first.

"I think the only way for Mio-chan's hiccups to be cured is a kiss just like what I had!" Yui said, even though it was crystal clear to anyone else, but it seems that everyone except her was playing dumb because they had always ignored that idea.

"But! **HIC!" **Mio protested, but she was cut again by Azusa, the thought running on her mind was if Mio kissed someone, she wouldn't be that embarrassed to come to school because she had someone who experienced the same. That's the twisted thoughts of Nakano Azusa here.

"Yui-senpai's right, if hers was cured by a kiss, then yours might be cured by a kiss too!" Azusa exclaimed, defending Yui unknowingly. Yui's eyes flashed brightly at Azusa's statement and thanked her properly, with a little twist on it.

"Wow, thanks Azu-nyan! I really love you!" She exclaimed, making Azusa blush furiously as she sat down on her chair. muttering something like 'why are you saying something like that... and in public too...'. Everyone except Azusa concluded that Yui's statement was some kind of joke so they had continued to talk about Mio's cure, or Mio's kiss perhaps.

"But we wouldn't have **hic! **time if we deal with my hiccups, let us just go home shall we?" Mio proposed, but was completely blocked by Mugi.

"We have lots of time Mio-chan..." Mugi said, making her sat back down on her seat. She was completely defeated, she can't come up with any other ideas so she had just sat there, with a plain look on her face. But another idea came in her as she stood back up and headed for the door, seriously, why doesn't she noticed it in the first place. That she can escape with the use of the door.

But, just right before she could escape, Yui had her hands grasped on Mio's own as she pulled Mio back.

"Where are you going Mio-chan?" Yui asked as she continued to pull. She was enabled to call for back up as Azusa grasped Yui's waist, while Mugi grasped Azusa's as they pull them in. They never knew that Mio didn't put any effort on that push-and-pull battle as Mio was pulled back inside the room, the three people who had pulled Mio back were piled up on a side of the room. While Mio crashed unexpectedly on Ritsu, who was sitting on the sofa. They fell on the floor with Mio on top. They was stuck like that for some seconds until Mio's hiccups broke the tense atmosphere.

"**hic!"**

The people who were on the side of the room completely recovered as they moved towards the location of Ritsu and Mio. They had acknowledged an unexpected idea.

"Hey Ricchan! Go and kiss Mio-chan, so she can be freed from the curse!" Yui exclaimed as she raised her hands up and down, cheering for the two to continue. Both of them tried to calm down as Mio rested on top of Ritsu. Ritsu can feel Mio's body that was being pressed onto hers, and their faces being so close, that didn't help either. Everyone started to cheer for the two but in their world, there wasn't anyone talking. They were just staring onto each other's eyes, no one was still moving until Ritsu leaded the way. She wasn't sure what was she doing but her body won't stop now, so as Mio's as they started to close the gap between their faces. Mio was planning to pull away but she hiccuped immediately and closed the gap between their lips. There, they had made it as their lips began to play with each other. Both of them thought that time stood still as they continued their kiss. But this time, they're aiming for a more passionate one.

The people around them continued to cheer as they continued the kiss, as they began to involve their tongues onto the game. After some time that seems like an eternity for them, they had broken up their kiss and looked at two different directions. The cheering squad smiled brightly as they cheered the both of them up from their seats, which was the floor.

"Hey! Mio-chan's hiccups was gone!" Mugi exclaimed, Mio nodded and started to thank someone.

"It's because stupid Ritsu is here to help... haha!" She laughed lightly as she hit the head of Ritsu's softly as everyone was convinced by her to laugh.

There wasn't enough for them to practice, even though the things that they had done wasn't related to music in any way, it was still a treasure that they would always remember. Everyone continued to smile onto each other. All that they can do is to thank those hiccups that it had passed through them, even if it was just once.

They continued to laugh... Until...

"**HIC!" **Mugi's hiccup roared through the room. This had made everyone to fall anime style, face first on the ground. Mugi cleared the problem soon afterwards.

"Just kidding!" Mugi said in a cheerful way as they continued to laugh themselves out, the people who had fell kept their positions and rolled over the floor, still laughing non-stop.

They're happy, always be... always had been.

**END! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it, thank you for the support for this fic, expect some more coming from me. Maybe another story? Haha. Anyway, just like what I'm saying on the previous chapter, Comments, criticisms, flames, praises, and suggestions are welcome! There ya go!

I never knew that I'm going to continue this. But this was surely the last chapter... ^-^

Oh yeah, by the way, feel free to read some of my other stories.

Other stories...

I will update To A New Path(Angel Beats) shortly after this, so yeah, for those people who are reading the story, expect it minutes from now.

Thank you and God Bless, enjoy the rest of you day!


End file.
